


Just For Tonight

by MaskWho



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskWho/pseuds/MaskWho
Summary: 在所有巨无霸福特认为可以用来描述警车的形容词中，“烂醉如泥”和“出奇地健谈”不在其中。





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just For Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835440) by [Prowlsuniboob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prowlsuniboob/pseuds/Prowlsuniboob). 

> Many thanks to Prowlsuniboob for letting me translate this wonderful work into Chinese!

在所有巨无霸福特认为可以用来描述警车的形容词中，“烂醉如泥”和“出奇地健谈”不在其中。

“你从哪儿弄来的高纯？”福特困惑地盯着警车问道。警车在沙发上有些发愣地瞪着他，一瓶半空的私酿在他手上晃来晃去。

“上次我们去塞伯坦时买的，”警车说，尽管他那只正常工作的光镜因醉酒而显得朦朦胧胧，但他还是设法做出了一副嘲讽的表情。“那里生意兴隆，可以理解；没有人不想在高纯里至少淹死自己一次。”他闻了闻酒味，抬头看向巨无霸福特。“你绝对有想过。但你不喜欢失去对自己的控制，所以你决定开节流芯片。”

令人恼火的是，警车说的并没错。

“我不需要我的应对机制被一个酒鬼挑剔。”

“我一直用挑剔的目光看待一切，福特，”警车用几乎听不清的声音说道。“挑剔他人，挑剔自己，挑剔关系，毁掉这些关系，把它们烧成灰烬。你知道我有一个完形组合体吗？”

福特叹了口气。“我不想听你的悲惨故事，警车。”

“好吧，我不明白你为什么要留下来，我自己一个人呆着就很好。”警车又闻了闻。“不过，我有一个完形组合体，”他继续说。“挖地虎们。他们爱我。或者接近于爱。你知道合体的感觉吗？就像变得完整。当你不再合体时……好像失去了四肢。除此之外。”警车斜视着巨无霸福特胸口的某个地方。“还会变得冷静，也许？我总是保持冷静。我的头脑感觉太安静了。”

“我不关心这些。”

警车抬起一根手指，眨了眨眼。“但你还在这里。”他把酒瓶递了过去。“想来点吗？如果我再喝下去，我就会醉倒了。事实上，醉倒也不坏。”警车看着酒瓶，仔细地考虑了一下。

“我不会把你拖回你的住处的。”福特嘟囔着，抓起递给他的酒瓶。他关掉了节流芯片，痛饮了一大口。高纯灼烧着他的喉咙，但由于熟悉这种感觉，他没有咳嗽。“这很强劲。”

“当然，我不会接受劲度比这低的酒。”警车懒洋洋地躺进沙发，一条腿搁在没人坐的坐垫上。福特忍不住扫了一眼警车摊开的大腿间的面板，然后用力地把目光移到警车的脸上。谢天谢地，警车没有看他，他的光镜锁定在远处的墙上。

福特叹了口气，又喝了一大口。“为什么要喝高纯？”

警车耸了耸肩。“就是想而已。我最近一直没时间喝酒，到处跑来跑去，接连差点被几个前同事打死。”蓝色的光镜眯了起来，他那破碎的光镜随着这一动作抽搐了一下。“坐下，”他突然说，一边拍着沙发，一边把脚重重地落在地上。“我不想抬头看你。”

福特看了警车一会儿，然后慢慢地坐到这个三座沙发的另一头。警车又一次把他的腿扔到沙发上，他的脚几乎挨着福特的大腿。

“我刚才说什么来着？”警车撅着嘴沉思。他说话的声音很清晰，措辞一如既往，只有从他说话的内容，他无精打采的机体，以及他那朦胧的眼神看出他确实喝醉了。“完形组合体，是的，完形组合体。成为组合金刚的一个组件的痛苦。”

除了对警车在如此醉醺醺的状态下会说些什么感到病态的好奇外，福特也不太确定是什么让他留在沙发上。不管怎样，这无疑是巨无霸见过的最诚实的警车了。

“我想，我再也不会合体了，”警车继续说，没有注意福特的想法。“挖地虎们讨厌我，他们找了个新的第六人——一个痴迷于红蜘蛛和预言的炉渣。擎天霸的组件也讨厌我，因为他们宣扬的是和平和同理心。他们也再不会和我合体了。”

在与福特的光镜相遇时，警车目光中的痛苦使这个正式指定的执法者陷入了沉思。警车盯着福特看了一会儿，痛苦又一次消失在醉意中。

“我还没喝够。”警车喃喃地说。他收起四肢在坐垫上爬行，直到他能够到仍在福特手里的酒瓶为止。福特不假思索地把酒瓶从较小的TF手中夺走。

警车皱起了眉头。“太无礼了。”他从跪着站起来，展开并挥动门翼使自己保持平衡，然后把手伸向酒瓶。福特把酒瓶举得更高了。

“你已经喝得够多了，警车。”

“我还没喝够！”警车猛地向上一扑，笨拙地想要抓住酒瓶，但他只是成功地撞到福特的胸口上。警车在福特的膝盖上趴了一会儿，叹了口气，机体瘫软下来。

福特皱了皱眉头，把酒瓶放在沙发旁边的地板上，身体前倾，想看看警车是不是昏过去了。他没有，他的光镜是睁开的，他的表情出奇地中性。

“警车？”福特轻声说，手在较小的TF上方挥了挥。警车又发出一声叹息，关闭了光镜。“警车，如果你要充电，我得让你回到你的充电床上。”

“我可以在你的充电床上充电，”警车醉醺醺地回嘴，笨拙地翻了个身，直到他斜靠在福特的肩膀上，门翼尴尬地夹在他们之间。

出乎意料的是，福特脱口而出的第一句话是，“你知道吗，你比我想象的要重。”

警车点点头，扯动嘴角做了一个鬼脸。“必须的。合体时质量越大，压力就越小。”他深深地叹了口气。“我想摆脱这一切，但总有机会让我……”

福特摇了摇头，叹了口气。“来吧，让我把你送回你的房间。”他从沙发上站起来。在没有那个更大的TF支撑他的情况下，警车扑通一声倒下。

“不，谢谢。”警车嘟囔着，把脸埋进坐垫里。

如果福特是一个较小的TF，他可能会离开警车让他就在那里睡觉，但他不是，而他的原则反对这样的行为。

“坐起来，警车，”巨无霸福特催促道，他跪在沙发前，把警车的身体扶直。“来吧，我们走。”

“不要，”警车说，他歪着头，光镜已经下线了。他叹了口气，机体前倾，把头雕放在福特的肩上。“做个好人，背我好吗？“

“绝不。”

警车一边嘲笑一边摇着头雕，肩膀和门翼都拉耷下来，因为醉意又一次向他袭来。“拜托，我知道你想。”他转过脸，在福特的装甲上轻轻一吻。“求你了，‘粉碎机’？如果你不愿意的话，我可有很长的路要走。”又一个朦胧的吻。“拜托……”

福特皱起了眉头。“自己起来，否则你会在这里睡着，醒来时背痛。”

“嗯，不。”

该死的普神。巨无霸福特小心地移动着昏昏欲睡的警车，直到他能轻而易举地把他抱进怀里。福特站起身，犹豫了一会儿，然后将那瓶高纯放进了他的子空间。

去往警车住处的路上很安静。怀里的TF只是勉强醒着，脸埋在福特的肩膀上，偶尔发出一声叹息或几声轻声细语。

警车的房间只是月卫一号基地上众多空房中的一间，但福特漫不经心地注意到，它离自己、塞伯罗斯和红色警报各自选择的住处只有一小段走廊的距离。

福特输入了他所掌握的主密码，打开了警车房间的门，然后按下启动指示灯的按钮。房间里除了充电床、小桌子和椅子，显然什么也没有。福特走到离门最远的角落里，小心翼翼地将警车放到铺着软垫的充电床上。

当他开始从中脱身时，警车白色的手指轻轻地在福特的装甲上刮了一下。松开双臂后，福特开始后撤，但警车伸出笨拙的手指，无力地抓住了福特的手腕。

“留下来好吗？”他说，他那只正常工作的光镜发出的光变暗了。

福特停下来盯着他，心想：“好吧，这个夜晚充满了惊喜。”

“什么？”福特大声说。

警车拽着他抓住的手臂，用胳膊肘支撑着自己。“留下来好吗？我不认为我能睡着没有——我从来没有睡好除非——但我想那意味着我从来没有睡好过，呵呵。”他把脸压在福特小心翼翼、静止不动的手上。“很久没有人对我好了，”他喃喃地说。

“因为你不配，”福特内心深处的阴暗面发出嘶嘶声。他用力把这个想法推开了，火种因为罪恶感而稍微扭曲了一下。

“我知道我不是很好，不配拥有美好的东西。”警车的光镜下线了，他说话的时候嘴唇碰到了福特的指关节。“你可以在早上揍我一顿，怎么样？在早上。只是今晚我需要有人在这里。”

巨无霸福特俯视着这位黑白相间的战略家，他醉得像死人一样，几乎是在乞求另一个TF在他睡觉时陪伴他。这很可怜。福特有点同情地想。

“好吧，好吧，”他说，他的声音在安静的房间里显得太大了。

警车闭着光镜傻笑。他紧紧抓着福特的手腕，身体迅速往后撤，直到背部靠着墙面。他打开了光镜，满怀期待地看着福特。

由于缺少一只可操控的手，福特笨拙地爬上充电床，然后仰面躺下。有那么一瞬间，他很庆幸警车选择的房间有一张可以容纳像他那么大的机体的充电床。

警车像幼生体抓着安慰毯一样抓着福特的手臂。他紧靠着更大的TF，把头雕放在福特的肩上，叹了口气。

“谢谢你，”他说。他的手指漫不经心地摆弄着福特的手。

“不客气。”

不久，警车的通风频率减慢了，他抓住福特手臂的手松开了。然而，福特并没有试图收回手臂。

他盯着天花板看了很长一段时间后，才终于进入了充电状态。

END.


End file.
